The Car Crash
by BrightAngel3
Summary: Emma Approved Universe. Emma is overwhelmed by a conversation she has with Harriet about Alex. She leaves the office early. This story takes place after Boxx Hill. Alex is gone and Emma's been in a car accident.
1. Chapter 1

**The Car Crash **

Emma Woodhouse was driving home. She was taking the same route she took every day, so the need to focus on driving was minimal. This was good considering that her mind was racing, going over and over the conversation she had with Harriet this afternoon.

Harriet wasn't upset that Frank was dating Jane.

Harriet wasn't interested in Frank at all. She was interested in Alex.

Alex. Alex.

Harriet had said that it seemed that Alex returned her feelings.

Oh, Emma wished it wasn't true. It was bad enough that he left after the atrocity that was the opening of Boxx Hill. He had every right to yell at her. Emma knew now that she was awful to Maddy. She and Alex had fought before but never for this long.

Emma just needed to talk to Alex. If he knew how sorry she was for how she treated Maddy and insulting her jams, he would come back. Wouldn't he?

But what if she did talk to Alex and it turned out he did have feelings for Harriet? Emma didn't think she could handle it.

The dreary sky quickly went from cloudy to a full on rainstorm. Emma had to turn more of her attention to staying between the yellow and white line of the curvy road.

Alex was always there. He had girlfriends before and she hadn't been too upset. Of course, even with a girlfriend, he had plenty of time to spend with Emma. Why was this time any different? Maybe because she hadn't seen him in two weeks. Maybe because Emma Approved without Alex wasn't Emma Approved at all. Her heart ached.

She just needed him back, with her. Not Harriet.

She was only a minute away from her house now. She was coming up on another bend in the road, when suddenly another car came around the corner.

The other car was half in her lane.

Emma tried not to panic. She attempted to slow down her car and turned her wheel sharply to the right to dodge the other car. There just wasn't enough time. There was a loud crash, a lot of pain, and then darkness.

**Next Chapter is going to Alex's point of view!**


	2. Chapter 2

Alex was packing up his clothes. He had been visiting his brother, John (or had been exiling himself to his brother's house). He just had to get away from Emma. Now all he wanted to do was see her again.

The opening of Boxx started great. We took pictures on the terrace that had this great view of the city. But the night quickly became torture. It was all because of Frank, a guy who Alex quickly came to loath. Alex couldn't remember hating anyone the way he hated Frank Churchill. He was so fake and Emma didn't see it. She just kept laughing and flirting with him all night.

If only the flirting was the worst thing that happened that night. He had handled that before. He had seen Emma feed Frank Churchill jam. It wasn't fun or enjoyable, but he made it through. He could still hang out and laugh with Emma.

But when Emma made fun of Maddy's jams, everything changed. Emma isn't perfect. No one is. Alex doesn't pretend to be perfect either, but Emma has a huge heart. She cares so much. It's what made him fall in love with her.

But if Frank got Emma to believe that a company or any business is more important than people, then she wasn't His Emma anymore.

Alex had to leave. Emma's tears ripped his heart apart as he left the office after the worst fight they ever had. But he knew there was only one thing that could hurt him more than Emma's tears and it was watching her change into something lesser than herself. For someone as caring and loving as Emma Woodhouse to become cold and two-faced like Frank Churchill was more than he could bear to watch.

So he left. He called his brother and stayed with them for the past two weeks. Alex spent two weeks hanging out with John, Izzy, and their kids. He tried to convince himself that he could leave Emma Approved and join some other company with considerably less drama. And it almost appealed to him, but he was having a hard time reconciling himself to a life where he went to work every morning just did the business stuff without being able to walk down the hall and see Emma. He usually loved the business stuff.

Alex got the news of Frank and Jane's relationship that morning, which was why he was packing up his stuff now. He couldn't believe Frank used them, used Emma. She must be so upset now. The guy she … liked was dating someone else and had been dating someone else the entire time they knew him.

Alex knew Frank couldn't be trusted and now Frank had broken Emma's heart.

Alex just wanted to make sure she was okay.

When he heard the news, he was happy that Frank was out of the way, but the joy he felt was quickly replaced by worry for Emma.

Alex was walking downstairs with his suitcase and stopped in the living room to say goodbye to everyone before he left.

Izzy was just answering a phone call when he entered the room. He set down his suitcase and sat in a chair while he waited for the call to be over so he could say his goodbyes.

"Hello?" Izzy said into the phone. "Hi, Dad."

Alex watched Izzy's smile falter and glanced over at John who noticed it too. They exchanged worried glances.

"Wait! What!?... … Is she okay?" Izzy's voice was panicked.

Alex thoughts went haywire and it felt like something was squeezing his heart and wouldn't let go. Not Emma. He desperately wished that it was anyone else, but who else could they be talking about? Not Emma.

"What hospital?" Izzy jumped up from her seat and went to grab her jacket from the closet. Alex and John followed her, desperately wishing for details, any details that would tell them what is going on.

"Okay, I'll be there in an hour."

"What happened?" Alex asked.

"It's Emma. She's been in a car accident. She's at Crown Hospital. Dad's already there."

"How is she?"

"I don't know! She's in surgery now, I just have to get there!"

"Okay I'm coming with you," Alex stated.

"John, you'll stay here and look after the kids? I'll call you as soon as I have an update?" Izzy asked. Alex had already grabbed his suitcase from beside the chair and he and Izzy were headed out the door.

"Yes, that'll be fine. Everything here will be fine. Drive safely," John responded.

"I'll drive," Alex told Izzy.

She responded with an "Okay" and they were on their way.

It was a quiet drive. Usually Izzy was as talkative as her sister, but neither of them felt like talking. Alex just wished she was okay. She was in a car accident. Why did he have to be so far away? Rationally he knew that actually being at the hospital wouldn't help anything. He knew once he got there, he'd feel even more useless in the waiting room than he did now. At least now, he was on his way. He was being productive.

Izzy and Alex practically ran to the waiting room. They saw Mr. Woodhouse instantly. He was pacing back and forth. He hugged both Alex and Izzy when he saw them. The three of them sat down together and Mr. Woodhouse related the news. "Oh my poor, Emma! She is still in surgery. Before they started some doctor told me she hit her head in the accident and suffered internal injuries."

"How bad?" Izzy asked.

Alex found that he was speechless. Please let her be okay. Please let her survive this.

"At the time, the doctors didn't know. They sent her in for a CT scan and then straight to surgery. I haven't heard anything yet," Mr. Woodhouse answered.

Izzy was able to comfort he father, while Alex just stared out into space. What if the last time he spoke to Emma, they had an argument? He couldn't leave it like this. That was one of the worst fights they've had. It couldn't be the last. No. They had to forgive each other.

He was such a jerk. Why did he leave? Did Emma hate him? Alex needed to speak to her, but he couldn't.

An hour passed with Alex lost in thought, his mind switching back and forth from hope for her safety from anger at himself for ever leaving her.

Finally a doctor came in. "Woodhouse?"

"Yes," Mr. Woodhouse responded.

"Emma is out of surgery. Her head trauma was minimal. We had to remove her spleen and we were able to repair the damage done to her left kidney,"

"Is she awake?" Alex asked.

"Not yet, but we're hoping for a full recovery. She's being transferred to the ICU now. You should be able to see her shortly."

Okay she's fine. She's fine. Emma's fine. She's okay. Alex repeated this mantra over and over in his head.

"Thank you, Doctor," Izzy responded.

Twenty minutes later they were sitting in Emma's room waiting for her to wake up. Her head was wrapped up in gauze and there were bruises visible on her arms and face, but she was alive. She was going to be okay. His beautiful, wonderful Emma was going to be okay.

She just had to wake up.


End file.
